


1d at hogwarts

by Loueh_oi_oi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Drarry, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loueh_oi_oi/pseuds/Loueh_oi_oi
Summary: What happens when 1d goes to Hogwarts? Craziness of course!Slytherin Louis Gryffindor Harry Hufflepuff Niall Ravenclaw Liam Slytherin ZaynDrarry and Larry!





	

“Louis you packed all of you books, right?” Jay Tomlinson questioned her son  
“Yes mum” Louis said exasperated  
“You packed robes, your owl,-“  
“Mum if I don't start leaving now I'm going to miss to my train!” Louis said frantically looking at the train and all the other students boarding  
“I going to miss you so much!” Jay said pulling her son in for a hug  
“I'm going to miss you too mum.” Louis said trying not to cry   
“Ok, get going.” Jay said pointing to the train  
‘Here goes nothing.’ Louis thought, boarding the train. As he got on he headed to the first compartment. Opon walking in he saw that it was filled with 4 other boys, that were most likely 1st years.  
“Hi. Can I sit here?” Louis gestured to the seats  
“Um..sure!” Said the blonde boy with an Irish accent  
“My name is Louis Tomlinson.” Louis mumbled  
“I'm Niall!” Leprechaun yelled  
“ ‘m Harry” came a deep slow voice. Louis turned to the right and saw a curly haired lad who was holding a cat  
“I'm zayn.” A black haired kid said quietly. Louis looked around and saw there was one more kid that he didn't know. Everyone looked at him expectedly.  
“Oh! Sorry, I'm Liam Payne.” He said blushing.  
The rest of the train ride was spent getting to know each other and laughing. All of a sudden the compartment door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl announcing that they needed to put on there robes as they were almost there. So they each took turns going and changing until they were all in there robes getting their stuff together.  
‘Maybe this year won't be so bad.’ Louis thought looking around at his new found friends

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you like it? I don't know if I should continue the story or just leave it as a one shot. Comment and review if you want! Bye loves!  
>  -chloe


End file.
